History Repeats Itself In A Way
by 1Superman4Me
Summary: Perhaps it was inevitable. Perhaps it wasn't. Either way it finally happened. Sequel to Now You Know Me. One-shot and epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

It's just another night fighting crime in Bludhaven for me.

Yeah, I said fighting crime. I'm Nightwing's partner Ghost. I'd tell you more about myself but, well, like I said, I'm fighting crime.

I have my escrima sticks out right now and I'm surrounded by five run-of-the-mill hoodlums. No big deal. I can handle this myself.

According to the Birds of Prey, I'm a really good fighter. Believe me, you should take their word for it. They're a team of butt kicking women. They didn't teach me how to fight but they're still good judges of fighting skill. Not really like the fight I'm in the middle of now but still.

I notice three of the hoodlums have switchblades. No big deal. I easily manage to disarm them but I do get a couple cuts.

Crap. I'm really mad at myself for getting them. I've been fighting crime since I was 16 and I'm almost 18 now. Experience should be a good teacher, right? I still have this handled. However, I hear someone land behind me.

I don't need to turn around to tell who it is. I know it's Nightwing. Or, in civvies, my Dad.

I don't need his help so I continue handling the situation alone. At least, that was what I intended on doing. He lends a hand anyway.

I barely manage not to roll my eyes. I had it handled just fine.

Later, on my way home, I feel my anger and resentment start to build.

When we do get home, I find words come out of my mouth in a slightly pissed tone that I can feel getting a little angrier with every word.

"I had it covered Dad. I didn't need your help. I didn't need to be under the protection of your wing. I didn't need you there. You may have taught me how to fight but back there you were all but holding me back! Besides you have Mom and Robyn. I don't know about me anymore. I don't know if I want to know either. I thought partners trusted each other but evidently mine doesn't trust me enough to handle a situation I know I could've handled just fine by myself!"

I take my mask off and angrily throw it down on the floor. Then I storm to my room. I hear him say my name as I leave.

"Hope..."

Once I arrive in my room, I get in civvies. I grab my cell phone then I open my window and head outside.

Normally, I'd go to the work out room to vent this frustration this I find myself feeling but I don't know if I want to stay home any longer. I'm just feeling way too mad right now. I need the night air to cool down.

It's not long before I'm on the sidewalk. I'm not sure if I even care where I'm going right now.

* * *

Dick's P.O.V

* * *

I look at my daughter's mask on the floor. It lies there feeling like an accusation. I pick it up and, as I do, I remember my fall out with Bruce so long ago.

The fall out that led to be becoming, instead of Robin, Nightwing. The fall out that led to my base becoming, instead of Gotham, Bludhaven.

What will Ghost become? Where is my daughter?

I'd go out to find her but I'm certain that she needs time.

Babs comes into the room. "Dick? Where's..."

I sigh. "History repeated itself in a way. Hope proved, once again, that she's her Father's daughter. She and I had a fall out." I tell Babs the words that Hope said to me.

She sighs. "I admit, part of me thought that it was inevitable. Have you tried calling her?"

I call her via cell phone and get nothing.

"She's ignoring me. In a city as corrupt as Bludhaven..." "She'll be fine. After all, she did learn how to fight from you."

Part of Hope's words ring in my head. "You may have taught me how to fight..."

Robyn enters the room. "Guys, where's Hope?" I fill her in.

She looks at me. "And you didn't stop her because..." "I don't know. Should I have?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not exactly the best person when to ask when it comes to stuff like this. I don't go out in the field, remember? You both know I have my reasons. Do you guys think I should call her?"

Both Babs and Robyn try calling Hope. She's ignoring both of them.

I don't think this is a good thing. I really don't.


	2. Epilogue

I may not care where I'm going but I'm fairly sure I don't want to stay in Bludhaven. Gotham would probably be a good place. It's closer than Central City but still a fair distance away. I decide to head there. To the Manor. That would definitely be a good place to go. I do know how to get there and that is a place where I know I'll always be welcome.

On my way there, I get another call on my cell phone. Dad again. I reject it, not wanting to talk to him. The walk to the Manor may be long but I think that I need the exercise. That and I always have liked being under a full moon. As I walk, I breathe in the night air. Like the night air too.

I've walked about 3 blocks when I decide to use public transport for the rest of my trip to the Manor. It's not long before I'm on a faster mode of transport.

On the way there, I notice some stranger staring at me. He looks a little like Dad.

My Dad is Richard "Dick" Grayson by the way. My Mom is Barbara "Babs" Gordon. I also have a sister, well, in the loosest sense of the word, Robyn's my sister. She has P.T.S.D. because she was the only survivor of a gang war. 4 of the people who died in that war were her friends. Kelly, Will, Ben, and Sam. I feel a little jealous of Robyn mainly because, like my Dad, she can speak Romany. Because of that, they just seem to have a closeness that I slightly resent.

I notice the stranger still staring at me. "Penny for your thoughts?" He remains silent. "Hey, what's up? Why are you looking at me anyway? You never seen an almost 18 year old before or what?" A smile appears on his face. I'm starting to think that maybe he lost his voice.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that I'm fairly close to my destination. "Well, see you."

I get off and walk the rest of the way to the Manor. It's not a very long walk at all so, shortly, I'm knocking at the front door. It opens instantly.

"Miss Hope?" "Yeah, Alfred, I know I came alone. I'm still a pleasant surprise I trust?"

He just shows me in. Dang, I just made Alfred speechless. I must be gifted.

I walk into the living room and find Song* and Tim. "Hi guys. Don't ask me where my parents or Robyn are."

Tim still seems a little surprised I'm alone but he quickly regains his composure.

"I'm guessing you had a fall out with Dick?" "How'd you guess?" "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, in more ways than one you're your F..." "I get the point. Yeah, I did have a fall out with him. Don't really want to talk about it."

Song looks at me.

"If there's anything I learned well it's that if you keep something like that bottled up...Well, it's not a good idea." "Yeah. But even so..."

Tim looks at me with his familiar green eyes and I find myself slowly letting it all out. He sighs.

"You really should make it right." "I don't know if I'm ready. I really don't know."

I look down not knowing what else to say but, as I do, I remember some of the words I told my Dad. "I didn't need you there..."

_But_, whispers a voice in my head, _you have always been closer to him._ Another voice also in my mind snaps _**Your point was where, pray**_** tell?** The first voice in my head whispers _My point...He's her Father. Do I really need a point?_

I'm still looking down. A memory starts to surface. I try to push it back but it comes..._I am 9 years old and I am at home in the living room. It's been 2 months and 1 day since I got my voice back. Someone enters the room and my eyes light up instantly on seeing him. "Hi Di...Dad!" He smiles and who can blame him? It's the first time I called him Dad_...I bite my lip. As much as I hate to admit it, Tim's right. I do need to make it up with my Dad. But I can't seem to bring myself to call him.

I hear my cell phone ring. Looks like I didn't need to call him. He called me. I find myself answering it feeling just so happy to hear his voice.

"Hi Dad. I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I snapped at you."

I hear him telling me that it's O.K. That he's coming to the Manor to see me. I realize Mom must have located me using my cell phone.

It's not long before I hear knocking on the door. I beat Alfred to answering it.

"Dad!"

I find myself running into his familiar arms. Tim and Song just stand there with broad grins on their faces.

Tim finally speaks up. "Leave it to Hope to change history."

I smile. "Well, I'm a Meta. I can change it if I want to."

Dad grins. "My Meta daughter that I've always been proud of."

Who can blame me for grinning too?

* * *

*see A Song in Gotham for Song's first appearance


End file.
